livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Thuvian Darklight (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Shadow Wizard Level: 7 Experience: 25110 Alignment: N Languages: Abyssal, Auran, Aquan, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Ignan, Infernal, Orc, Terran, Undercommon Deity: atheist First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 100 Hair Color: Black with some grey starting to show up Eye Color: Dark Blue Skin Color: Greyish white Appearance: Small horns peek out from underneath his short hair, A short demonic looking tail is discretely hidden under a cloak Simple, dark clothing typical of the average traveler Demeanor: Brusk, distrustful, and short tempered with most strangers, though with other tieflings and acquaintances (friend is practically a foreign word to him), he usually keeps his temper and attitude in check, if just barely not deliberately off putting, but comes across as such, unless he is deliberately trying not to; he has clearly had a a hard life, and a quiet last few years has done little to soften his hardened nature Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (14; +2 racial) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 18 +4 (7 pts) (15; +2 racial; + 1 level) WIS: 13 +1 (3 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (1 pts) (11; -2 racial) Mini-Stats Thuvian Darklight AC: 14 (Touch 13, Flatfooted 11) HP: 37/37 Initiative: +3 Perception : +6 Sense Motive: +1 CMB: +3 CMD: 16 Fort: +3 Reflex: +5 Will: +6 Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: Magic: CL 7; +11 Concentration (+15 Casting Defensively); SR +7 Extended Illusion (3 rounds beyond concentration) 1st level Sapphire of Power - unused +4 to Spellcraft DC to identify spells cast Darkness 1/1; CL 7 Cantrips - Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation 1st - Mage Armor, Protection from Evil (3), Vanish, x 2nd - Invisibility, Mirror Image, Summon Monster II (2), x 3rd - Fly (2), Major Image, x 4th - x, x, x Light Horse AC: 11 (Touch 11, Flatfooted 9) HP: 15/15 Initiative: +3 Perception : +6 CMB: +5 CMD: 17(21 vs trip) Fort: +6 Reflex: +5 Will: +1 Special: Low-light Vision, Scent, Endurance, Run Weapon: 2 hooves –2 (1d4+1) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 37 = + CON (1)x7 (Wizard) AC: 14 = + DEX (3) + Armor (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (1) INIT: +03 = (3) BAB: +03 = (3) CMB: +03 = (3) + STR (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (3) + STR (0) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +03 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: +05 = (2) + DEX (3) Will: +06 = (5) + WIS (1)); +2 vs illusions Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Binding Darkness (6/day): Attack: +6 = + Dexterity(3) Ranged Touch Attack; 30' range; Shadows entangle your foe for 2 rounds; grants concealment to and from target without some way of seeing in the dark Ranged Touch Attack: Attack: +6 = + Dexterity(3) MW Light Crossbow: Attack: +7 = (3) + Dexterity(3) + Enhancement(1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range Ammo: Regular Bolts: 20 MW Dagger (ranged): Attack: +7 = + Dexterity(3) + Enhancement(1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range MW Dagger (melee): Attack: +4 = + Strength(0) + Enhancement(1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 Skill point) Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). ---- Spells: Prepared ahead of time; requires Int score => 10+spell level; DC = 10+spell level+Int mod; must rest for 8 hrs and study for 1 hr/15 min to refill spell slots; 2 free spells per level (at least one of which must be from specialized school Arcane Bond (familiar: viper): At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a wizard makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. ---- Arcane School (Shadow (Illusion), opposition: evocation, enchantment): A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools. Opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell Speciality School: school powers, an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up, in which he can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. ----- Extended Illusions (Su): Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of “concentration” lasts a number of additional rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level after you stop maintaining concentration (minimum +1 round). At 20th level, you can make one illusion spell with a duration of “concentration” become permanent. You can have no more than one illusion made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another illusion as permanent, the previous permanent illusion ends. Binding Darkness (Sp): As a standard action, you cast a weave of shadows at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The shadows entangle your foe for 1 round plus 1 additional round for every five wizard levels you possess. In conditions of bright light, this duration is halved (minimum 1 round). A creature entangled by your shadows has concealment from those without darkvision or the ability to see in darkness, and other creatures likewise have concealment relative to it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. ----- Bonus Feats: At 1st level, a wizard gains Spell Focus as a bonus feat. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. ----- Spellbook: A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his prohibited schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own. Feats Spell Focus (Illusion) (Bonus Feat): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Greater Spell Focus (Illusion) (Lvl 1): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Combat Casting (Lvl 3): +4 to concentration checks casting defensively Spell Bluff (Lvl 5): +4 to Spellcraft DC when trying to determine your spell Fast Study (Lvl 5 Bonus): Prepare all spells in 15 min, minimum spell prep 1 min Spell Specialization (Lvl 7): 1 spell from the illusion school is treated as two levels higher for variables Possible future feats: Additional Traits, Greater Spell Penetration, Spell Specialization, Greater Spell Specialization, Improved Initiative, Minor Spell Expertise, Major Spell Expertise, Spell Mastery, Traits Fast Talker (Social): You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a youth, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Skeptic (Magic): Growing up, you were always around magical effects to the extent that you realized that much of it was smoke and mirrors. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against illusions. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 49 = + INT(4)) x Level + FC (7) (Wizard - 7) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise* 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff* 15 7 3 -1 +2(racial) + 1(trait) + 3(familiar) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( )* 03 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 13 7 3 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 14 7 3 4 +0 **+2 when Thuvian has time to study book Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History)* 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 14 7 3 4 +0 **+2 when Thuvian has time to study book Knowledge (Religion)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics* 14 7 3 4 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 14 7 3 4 +0 **+2 to copy illusion spells into spellbook Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2(racial) Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spells and Magic Spell Like Ability 1/day CL 7 - Darkness Caster Level = 7; Concentration Check: +11(+15 casting defensively); SR check: +7 +2 DC to illusion spells; 1st level Sapphire of Power; Extended Illusions: +3 rounds beyond concentration; +4 to Spellcraft DC for foes to identify spells cast by Thuvian Prepared Cantrips (4/day; DC 14) Level 1 (4+1+1/day; DC 15) Level 2 (3+1+1/day; DC 16) * Acid Splash * Color Spray*(DC 17) * Acid Arrow * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Acid Arrow * Ghost Sound*(DC 16) * Ray of Enfeeblement * Minor Image*(DC 18) * Prestidigitation * Silent Image*(DC 17) * Mirror Image*(DC 18) * Vanish*(DC 17) * Level 3 (2+1+1/day; DC 17) Level 4 (1+1+1/day; DC 18) * Fly * Shadow Conjuration (DC 20) * Major Image*(DC 19, CL 9)* * Major Image*(DC 19, CL 9)* * Known (*Illusion spell; #Opposition School) Cantrips (19 pgs) Level 1 (xx pgs) Level 2 (xx pgs) * Acid Splash * Cause Fear * Acid Arrow * Arcane Mark * Chill Touch * Bear's Endurance * Bleed * Color Spray* * Blur* * Detect Magic * Comprehend Language * Create Pit * Detect Poison * Corrosive Touch * Detect Thoughts * Disrupt Undead * Detect Secret Doors * False Life * Ghost Sound* * Enlarge Person * Fog Cloud * Haunted Fey Aspect* * Grease * Frigid Touch# * Mage Hand * Mage Armor * Haunting Mists* * Mending * Magic Missile# * Invisibility* * Message * Misdirection* * Minor Image* * Open/Close * Obscuring Mist * Mirror Image* * Penumbra# * Protection from Evil * Protection from Arrows * Prestidigitation * Ray of Enfeeblement * See Invisibility * Ray of Frost# * Shadow Weapon* * Stone Call * Read Magic * Shield * Summon Monster II * Resistance * Shocking Grasp# * Symbol of Mirroring * Touch of Fatigue * Silent Image* * * Spark# * Summon Minor Monster * * * True Strike * * Undetectable Alignment * * Unseen Servant * * Vanish* * * Ventriloquism* * * Level 3 (xx pages) Level 4 (xx pages) * Beast Shape I * Shadow Conjuration* * Displacement* * Stone Shape * Fly * * Howling Agony * * Loathsome Veil* * * Locate Object * * Major Image* (CL 9) * * Stinking Cloud * * Summon Monster III * * * * * Thad, Viper familiar N Tiny animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +9 DEFENSE AC 19, touch 15, flat-footed 16 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +2 size) hp 13 (1/2 master's, rounded down) Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +4 (better of viper or wizard's) OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee bite +5 (1d2–2 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 4, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 8 (can't be tripped) Feats Weapon Finesse(auto) Skills Climb +14 (3(Dex)+ 8(movement) +3(csb)) Perception +9 (1(Wis) +1(ranks) +3(csb) +4(Racial)) Stealth +18(3(Dex) +4(Racial) +8(size) +3(csb)) Swim +14 (3(Dex) +8(movement) +3(csb)) SPECIAL ABILITIES Poison (Ex)Bite—injury; save Fort DC 9; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save. Improved Evasion Share Spells Empathic Link Deliver Touch Spells Speak with Master After losing his first familiar, Nora, to old age, Thuvian set about finding a suitable replacement. It took some time, but finally, he settled on another snake, this one gold and black in color. Naming it Thad after his first teacher, Thuvian has grown comfortable with his new companion, though it took some time to get used to the personality, which could not be more different from Nora's personality. Thad is outgoing and curious about anything and everything, always inspecting new people or items that come into his view. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wealthy Lifestyle 1,000 gp Traveler's Outfit (5 lb) Bracers of Armor +2 4,000 gp 1 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 1 lb MW Light Crossbow 335 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 2 lb Scroll Tube Built into belt .5lb Scroll of Bull's Strength 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Prot from Evil 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Vanish 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Mount 25 gp -- lb Belt Pouch (2) (p1)Chalk (10) -- lb (p1)Flint & Steel -- lb (p1)Rations (2) 2 lb (p2)Potion of CLW (1) 50 gp -- lb (p2)Sapphire of Power lvl 1 1,000 gp 1 lb Masterwork Backpack 2,000 gp 5 lb Bedroll, Blanket, and Hammock (9 lb) Tent 10 gp (20 lb) Folding Chair (10 lb) Waterproof Bag (0.5lb) Blessed Book 12,500 gp (1 lb) Masterwork Arcana book 50 gp The Far Planes 50 gp Misc Scrolls Floating Disk 25 gp Mount (2) 50 gp Scrolls for transcribing into spellbook Waterskin (4 lb) Rations (12) 6 gp (2 lb) Normal Pocket for Thad to ride in Light Horse (kept at home) 75 gp Riding Saddle 10 gp Feed for 10 days 21,688 gp Total Weight: 18.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 76-115 At Home Light Horse Lai Tai's Spellbook -0th Level- -1st Level- -2nd Level- Dancing Lights Chill Touch Frigid Touch Detect Magic Corrosive Touch Stone Call Ghost Sound Enlarge Person Light Grease Mage Hand Magic Missile Open/Close Obscuring Mist Prestidigitation Shocking Grasp Ray of Frost Shield Read Magic True Strike Spark Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 780 Uncertain Whereabouts: 1,973.55 gp SP: 5 Run Away: 1,167 gp CP: 5 The Kidnapper's Trail: 1,164 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Inheritance: 6,316 gp Kaedyn's Quest: 6,819 gp 7 DMCs: 9,194 gp = Total Earnings: 26,783.55 gp Lifestyle and Inventory: -21,688 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -4,305 gp = 780.55 gp Background Thuvian's tendency to seek to blend into and mimic the shadows, however he can, stems from a very unpleasant life growing up. His temperment is such that even if he hadn't been born a tiefling, he would have been a loner; being a tiefling, with all the social bias that comes it, just amplifies his natural inclinations. Raised in an orphanage from birth, he never knew loving parents and has dealt with harsh reality for as long as he can remember. He was given a basic education there, and was eventually accepted into a small arcane college, where he struggled along for many years taking classes as he could afford them and the struggling college could manage to retain teachers long enough to teach them. The college finally went completely under after a long struggle, but not before Thuvian had picked up the basics, which were enough to get him started in his life of adventuring. He has since picked up odd jobs here and there, living an often harsh life that many would blanch at, but since he's never known any other, he doesn't seem to mind it too much. After a time, he earned enough to settle down, and after a particularly bad mission he did so, choosing a small home near the edge of Venza. Of late, though, his sleep is less restful than he would like, and far too many things remind him of a past that simply will not rest in peace. After concluding his most recent experiments, he has once more gathered his adventuring gear together, and takes to a career he had once hoped left behind in order to hopefully find answers and resolution. Adventure Log Uncertain Whereabouts XP Received: 1680 Treasure Received: potion of Cure Light Wounds (50 gp), Masterwork Arcana Book (50 gp), The Outer Realms (50 gp), Scrolls: See Invisibility (150 gp), Color Spray (25), Comprehend Language (25), Summon Minor Monster (25 gp), 2 Scrolls of Vanish (50 gp total), Cause Fear (25 gp), Detect Thoughts (150 gp), Locate Object (300) 1037 gp, 5 sp, 5 cp Consumables Used: Scroll of Mage Armor (25) Shopping Sold: Nothing Bought: Level 1 Dark Blue Sapphire of Power (1000) Total: Spent 1000 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Comprehend Language (25), Summon Minor Monster (25), Color Spray (25), Cause Fear (25) Cost: 40 gp Run Away XP Received: 1,087 XP (240 encounter xp + 847 time xp) Treasure Received: 1,167 GP (320 encounter gp + 847 time gp) Consumables Used: Scroll of Mage Armor (25) Shopping Bought: Scroll of Penumbra (12.5) Wealthy Lifestyle (1000) - Nice Home on the edge of town Total: 1012.5 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Penumbra (12.5) Cost: 5 gp The Kidnapper's Trail XP Received: 1,085 XP (161 encounter xp + 924 time xp) Treasure Received: 1,164 GP (240 encounter gp + 924 time gp) Shopping Bought: Scroll of Acid Arrow (150 gp), Scroll of Bear’s Endurance (150 gp), Scroll of Blur (150 gp), Scroll of Create Pit (150 gp), Scroll of Detect Secret Doors (25 gp), Scroll of False Life (150 gp), Scroll of Invisibility (150 gp), Scroll of Mirror Image (150 gp), Scroll of Protection from Arrows (150 gp) Total: 1225 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Acid Arrow, Invisibililty Cost: 80 gp Shopping at beginning of Inheritance Bought: Scroll of Haunted Fey Aspect (12.5) Scroll of Mount (25) Transcribing Costs (55) Light Horse (75) Riding Saddle (10) Feed for horse for 10 days (.5) Trail Rations for 10 days (5) Tent (10) Folding Chair (2) Total: 195 gp Spells Transcribed: Haunted Fey Aspect, Create Pit, Detect Secret Doors The Inheritance XP Received: 5240 Treasure: Bracers of Armor +1; 5,316 gp Shopping and Entering Spells into spellbook SOLD 87 gp MW Backpack 50 gp Dagger 2 gp Light Crossbow 35 gp BOUGHT 4727 gp Handy Haversack 2000 gp Scroll of Loathsome Veil 375 gp Wand of Comprehend Language (26 charges) 390 gp Scroll of Howling Agony 375 gp Scroll of Shadow Weapon 25 gp Scroll of Misdirection 25 gp Scroll of Symbol of Mirroring 150 gp Scroll of Displacement 375 gp Scroll of Stinking Cloud 375 gp MW Dagger 302 gp MW Light Crossbow 335 gp Transcribing Costs 190 gp (Shadow Weapon, Misdirection, Mount, Blur, Mirror Image, Symbol of Mirroring, False Life) TOTAL 4830 gp Shopping BOUGHT Scroll of Bull's Strength 150 gp Scroll of Protection from Evil x2 50 gp Scroll of Mount 25 gp TOTAL 225 gp Kaedyn's Quest XP Received: 6200 Treasure Found: Lai Tai's Spellbook; 6819 gp Consumables Spent: Scroll of Protection from Evil Copied into Spellbook (35 gp) 7 DMC (176 days at lvl 6; 34 days at lvl 7) & shopping XP Received: 9818 xp Treasure Found: 9194 gp --------------- Sold: +1 Bracers of Armor 1000 Wand of Comprehend Language (26 charges) 390 Total: 1390 Bought: +2 Bracers of Armor 4000 Blessed Book (via commission) 12500 Scroll of Ventriliquism (via commission) 25 Scroll of Floating Disk (x2) 50 Scroll of Undetectable Alignment 25 Total 16600 Total Cost: 15210 Spells copied into spellbook at some unknown time in the past: See Invisibility, Vanish Spells copied into spellbook (no material cost due to Blessed Book): Bear's Endurance, Detect Thoughts, Displacement, Howling Agony, Loathsome Veil, Protection from Arrows, Stinking Cloud, Ventriloquism, Floating Disk, Undetectable Alignment, Locate Object Consumables Used Total: 4305 (*=burned into spellbook) Scrolls: Acid Arrow (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Bear's Endurance (1)*: 150 gp, Blessed Book Blur (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Cause Fear (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Color Spray (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Comprehend Language (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Create Pit (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Detect Secret Doors (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Detect Thoughts (1)*: 150 gp, Blessed Book Displacement (1)*: 375 gp, Blessed Book False Life (1)*:150 gp, 40 gp Floating Disk (1)*: 25 gp, Blessed Book Haunted Fey Aspect (1)*: 12.5 gp, 5 gp Howling Agony (1)*: 375 gp, Blessed Book Invisibility (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Loathsome Veil (1)*: 375 gp, Blessed Book Locate Object (1): 375 gp, Blessed Book Mage Armor (2): 50 Mirror Image (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Misdirection (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Mount (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Penumbra (1)*: 12.5 gp, 5 gp Prot from Arrows (1)*: 150 gp, Blessed Book Protection from Evil (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp See Invis (1)*: 150 gp, Blessed Book Shadow Weapon (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Stinking Cloud (1)*: 375 gp, Blessed Book Summon Minor Monster I (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Symbol of Mirroring (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp Undetectable Alignment (1)*: 25 gp, Blessed Book Vanish (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Ventriloquism (1)*: 25 gp, Blessed Book Potions: Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spells - 1 more cantrip and first level spell per day, 2 1st level spell known HP: 12 = 7(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 6 (Old Total) = 12 (new total) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Spells - +2 2nd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 2nd level illusion spell/day +2 2nd level spells known HP: 17 = 12(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 12 (Old Total) = 18 (new total) Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Stat: +1 Int Features: Spells - +1 1st level spells/day +1 2nd level spells/day +2 2nd level spells known HP: 22 = 17(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 3 (retropoints) + 18 (Old Total) = 28 (new total) Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Spell Bluff Features: Bonus Feat: Fast Study (Arcane Discovery) Spells - +2 3rd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 3rd level illusion spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (Fly, Major Image) Nora: Speak with Master, +1 Nat Armor, +1 Int HP: 27 = 22(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 28 (old total) = 35 (new total) (Bluff, Fly (2), Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Terran), Spellcraft) Level 6: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: Spells - +1 2nd level spell/day +1 3rd level spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (Beast Shape 1, Summon Monster III) HP: 32 = 27(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 35 (old total) = 42 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Auran), Spellcraft) Level 7: Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Spell Specialization Features: Spells - +2 4th level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 4th level illusion spell/day +1 1st level spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (x, x) HP: 37 = 32(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 42 (old total) = 49 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Auran), Spellcraft) Approvals *Approval (18 August 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (20 August 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (12 October 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (1 November 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (17 August 2013) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (22 November 2013) (perrinmiller) level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets